


Attention

by stevesaysyay



Category: My Engineer มีช็อป มี เกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: #Kingandhisfourknights #Kingisinlove #Ramloveshimback, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevesaysyay/pseuds/stevesaysyay
Summary: The three times King tries to gain Ram's attention and the one time he didn't have to.
Relationships: Ram/King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	Attention

1)  
King found Ram feeding dogs again and after their encounter on the bus, he was almost certain that the junior will soon talk to him if he tries just a little harder. With determination to win his junior's trust, he stepped closer to Ram and almost called his name when Duen entered the picture.  
King stopped in his tracks and observed the two friends talking and laughing together. He wanted what Duen had with Ram or maybe more, right?. He wanted to be someone Ram can rely on and joke around with. He just wanted to be wanted by Ram.  
He stepped closer to the two boys and Duen acknowledged him with a smile to which he smiled back, running his hand in his hair while Ram didn't even look at him. He was hurt but who was he to expect anything from Ram?. Duen noticed the change in the senior's mood and glanced between his friend and the senior who was staring at his friend with.... hurt? in his eyes but before he could get a better understanding of the awkward silence the senior turned abruptly and left. He noticed how Ram's gaze followed the senior who was now walking slowly with his head facing the ground, almost as if he doesn't want to be seen. Duen opened his mouth to ask what's happening between Ram and senior King but Ram glanced at him with " I don't want to talk about it " expression which immediately stopped him from asking any questions. Well maybe it was not the right time to ask so he just let it go and went back to ranting about his classes and boyfriend.  
.  
2)  
King stopped looking for Ram after being ignored almost everytime he tried to get closer to the said junior but the heart wants what it wants so everytime they crossed paths, which is everyday at lunch in the medical school's canteen, he tried his hardest not to stare at him not that Ram would notice. His friends noticed how their otherwise cheerful genius friend started being in the bad mood with the every passing day. He didn't give up though. He sent the notes of every lesson to Ram via Tee and he was sure that Ram wouldn't recognise his handwriting, also the cute crown symbol he made at the end of the notes was almost unnoticeable too. There was no way for Ram to know that the notes were from him if he was invisible to the junior because that's how he felt whenever he was around him.  
.  
3)  
King thought maybe he was not handsome enough for someone like Ram. He decided to change that so he wore a skinny jeans and a tight fitted t-shirt when Buhn invited all his friends for a drink with Duen and his friends. He was running late because he had to give himself a Ted talk in front of the mirror for 2 hours to be confident enough to walk out of his room wearing clothes that made him feel too exposed. He entered the bar and spotted his friends well so many good looking guys and girls at the same table does catch your eyes as soon as you enter. When he was close enough to the table he greeted them and everybody but Ram had their jaw dropped to the ground. Ram kept his head low and his heart churned at the fact that Ram didn't even consider him worthy enough to give him a look. Maybe it has all been in his head. All this time when he thought that maybe one day Ram will reciprocate his feelings. It was all wishful thinking on his part. He couldn't bear the tsunami of so many emotions hitting at the same time so he turned and walked out, not looking back even when his friends called his name.  
.  
4)  
King was absent the next Monday and the following Tuesday. His friends were all worried about him and tried to call him but their calls and messages went unanswered. Buhn and Mek decided to visit him at his dorm and found him in a very bad condition. He looked like he hasn't slept at all in the last few days and the black circles under his eyes were a proof of it. He didn't give them any reaction and just left the door open. They entered his room and found papers scattered in his room. Bohn picked up one bundle of notes and noticed that they were from the chapters they did in their first year. He passed them to Mek and his friend shrugged not knowing why King was even making them. King took that bundle and three more and handed them to Mek. He told him to ask Tee to give it to Ram. At the mention of the junior, his two friends shared a look and maybe they both understood what King was going through because they've had their shares of love troubles as well.  
"I didn't know you and Ram are this close", Bohn asked after clearing his throat to gain King's attention.  
"We're not, not for him atleast", He muttered and sat down on his bed with his head facing the ground.  
"You can share anything with us", Mek added and King glanced up with a small smile and tears started flowing down his cheeks.  
Both Mek and Bohn froze and just then Boss and Tee entered the room. They glanced confusedly between the two frozen idiots who looked like they'll start crying any minute and their crying friend who was, truth to be told, the bravest of them all. They walked to the bed and sat on the either side of King. Bohn and Mek finally came out of the initial shock and sat infront of King on the ground.  
"Do you like him?", Mek asked softly and King just gave a small nod.  
"Do you want me to beat that piece of shit who's making my best friend cry?", Bohn asked and King chuckled softly followed by the chuckles from his other friends and a smack on Bohn's head by Boss.  
"Oiii don't hit me. Just because your husband is here doesn't mean I won't hit you back", Bohn cried rubbing his head but earned himself another smack on his head by Mek who gave him a glare for threatening his boyfriend infront of him.  
"Let's teach that cold hearted junior a lesson for ignoring our precious King", Tee said determined to teach Ram a good lesson.  
"I'm in because I don't like him at all", Bohn added.  
"You don't like him because he's close to your boyfriend", Mek said rolling his eyes.  
"Guys it's not his fault. I had a little crush on him well maybe not so little after all looking at how heartbroken I'm because of his ignorance but let's not bully anybody. I'll get over it, get over him, besides the exams are starting soon so I'll be busy studying and won't have time for all this anyway", King tried to sound as cheerful as he could but his friends saw through his little nonsense of Ram being his "crush", when in reality their friend was way far too gone for the junior to get over him and they knew it.  
"I'll take all the classes tomorrow", King added.  
"Well we know it because we are anyway going to drag you out of this room if you don't show up for classes tomorrow", Bohn stated.  
"Besides we're hosting the gear-giving ceremony for the juniors tomorrow and the professors won't let us do it if you don't go and show them your face", Mek stated and they all chuckled.  
"Before anything you need to go and clean up because you look like a zombie", Boss chirped in.  
"I'll go bring some food for all of us because looks like we're all having a sleepover here", Tee said and went out quickly.  
"I'll go set the extra beds", Boss said and took the extra sheets and blankets from the cupboard.  
"I'll make you some tea and you can have it as soon as you come out of the bath", Mek stated and went on a hunt for some tea.  
"I'll....well you I'm useless so give me some task", Bohn said scratching his head.  
"You try not to disturb them and go select a nice movie. I'll go take a quick shower then we can watch the movie", King added and Bohn saluted at him before he went to look for a good old movie to cheer up his friend.  
King felt so lucky to have his friends. He decided that from now on he'll try to actually move on for the sake of everybody's happiness because if he keep on sulking like this then his friends would get worried for him.  
The next day, they left for the resort where the gear-giving ceremony was to be held. They reached the beach and Ram's gaze immediately searched for King. Bohn who invited his boyfriend greeted Duen with a kiss and was expecting Ram to roll his eyes like always but Ram was busy searching the beach with his eyes, maybe he was looking for Phu?.  
"Looking for someone?", He asked raising an eyebrow at Ram but before he could get the answer his friends joined them.  
Without caring about others Ram kept staring at King who was busy looking at the ground like he has his favourite equation written on it somewhere. The silence that followed was awkward and as soon as Ram stepped forward to maybe talk to King, the four of his knights stepped infront of him like a wall. King saw the whole ordeal and he panicked, worried that Bohn might start a fight with Ram as they were both intensely throwing daggers at each other for some reason. He stepped between them keeping his hands on their chests to separate the staring match,Ram flinched at the touch and yanked King's hand away from his body and the senior lost his balance and almost fell if not for Duen who was fast enough to support him but his hand still hit some hard surface and it started bleeding.  
"KING", Mek shouted and was fast to tie a handkerchief around his hand for the time being.  
"Duen please take care of King's hand and I'll just have a word with your friend here", Bohn said way too calmly and King interrupted before the two hotheaded boys start a fight.  
"Leave him alone Bohn. You have to check the list of juniors. Go and do it. Also I can take care of myself so y'all don't have to worry about me", King said and went back to his room.  
He was trying hard to not flinch when he washed his injured hand under a cold water running tap when he heard a soft knock on his door. He did say he can take care of himself but turns out dressing your own wound is not that easy so he was elated to have someone. He quickly opened the door and was surprised to see Ram standing there with a medical kit in his hand.  
"Thank you for the kit Cool Boy. You don't have to feel guilty about anything so you can leave", King said holding onto the kit with his good hand.  
"I.... I'm... I want to.....", Ram blabbered and softly pushed King inside the room and closed the door behind him.  
"What are you......", King said but stopped when Ram dragged him to the bed and started dressing his wound paying no heed to what he was saying. Like always.  
King sighed when Ram was done and this time Ram met his eyes and they kept staring at each other till King looked away with heat rising up his cheeks.  
"Don't be so nice to me. My heart might misunderstand your stares for something else", King said looking back to meet Ram's gaze.  
"I will stop staring at you only if you let me do this", Ram added kissing his forehead.  
"And this", Ram kissed his nose.  
"And most importantly this", Ram said before meeting his eyes and then shifting his gaze to the senior's lips. He leaned forward till his lips met the soft lips of his senior. He kissed the upper lip first and then paid the equal attention to the lower one. He touched the senior's lips with his tongue and as if in a trance, King gave him entrance to his sweet cavern. Ram tasted every bit of it. The kiss was sensual by the way Ram's free hand was roaming all over King's body and King's injured hand was softly being held in between them by Ram. King moaned at the loss of contact with the junior's mouth but he was rewarded when Ram started peppering kisses down his jaw and neck. After what felt like an eternity, they separated from each other, breathing heavily with their hearts beating faster than the speed of light.  
"You're mine and I don't share what's mine", Ram stated and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this couple because they're adorable. After Petekao, they're the only ones to make my heart go soft like this.


End file.
